


Rooftop

by beespiesandplaid



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Marauders' Era, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 09:40:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6849268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beespiesandplaid/pseuds/beespiesandplaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The common room is crowded, so Sirius takes Remus somewhere quieter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rooftop

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to owlweirdo on tumblr for the prompt :) Enjoy.

December arrives, bringing snow and foul weather with it. The common room is crowded with angry, cooped up teens, and the smell of slowly steaming clothes fills the place. Sirius searches for Remus – there, in the corner, head in hands, trying valiantly to study despite the chaos and noise.

“Moony?”

Remus lookes up, a smile breaking across his face when he sees him. Sirius heart flips – normally, Remus growls at anyone who interrupts his study.

“D’you want rescuing?”

Remus stands, closing his books. “Please,” he replies. Sirius hands him his coat – he’d picked both their jackets up when he had returned to their dorm, being extra quiet so as not to wake James. Remus frowns, but takes his coat and shrugs it on.

“Where are we going?”

Sirius only grins, gesturing for Remus to follow. They leave the tower, walking through the quiet, freezing corridors. He’d found somewhere earlier that week, and had been desperate to show Remus ever since.

On the top floor of the castle, at the very end of a disused corridor, is a door. A door that Sirius had thought led to yet another empty room (this part of the castle had a tendency to leak, regardless of the repair work done.)

“After you,” Sirius says. Remus looks at him, confused, but pushes open the door anyway. Icy air hits them both, and Sirius shivers before stepping out. Remus is staring, mouth open.

“It’s – It’s beautiful up here,” he manages eventually. A warm feeling spreads through Sirius, and he tugs Remus down to sit beside him, backs against the wall. The door led to a balcony of sorts, more of a rooftop really, on the edge of the castle. It was wide and flat, easily big enough for two people to sit without fearing for their lives, and sheltered on three sides by the walls of the surrounding castle. Ahead was a view of the lake, frozen over, and then the forest, finally giving way to mountains and open sky.

Remus leans against him, shifting closer, and Sirius closes his eyes at the pressure. He breathes in, daring, and takes Remus’ cold hand. His own are always warm – he runs hot. Remus tenses, then relaxes, settling against him.

He feels like his heart is somewhere up in the clouds, but his body is grounded on the quiet rooftop. Their breath mingles in the frosty air like a kiss. They say nothing, content in the moment, settled on the bridge between friendship and something more.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave comments - I love feedback. :) If you'd like to send me a prompt, my tumblr is more-words-than-time.tumblr.com :)


End file.
